orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Under Constraint and Vexed
Nature Under Constraint and Vexed is the first episode of the second season of Orphan Black. It is also the eleventh episode overall. Synopsis Sarah is out of options, on the run and pursued by deadly adversaries. Desperate to find her daughter, Kira, Sarah suspects ruthless pro-clone Rachel is behind her daughter’s disappearance and sparks an all out war against her. Alison and Donnie attend the funeral of her fallen friend, Aynsley, causing Alison to sink into guilt and despair. Cosima is faced with a perplexing decision that may have dire consequences. Plot Sarah begins the episode, running through the pouring rain. She stops to call Felix, but he fails to pick up. She enters the diner behind her and the man gives her some tea for free. She calls Alison and Cosima and realizes their phones have been disconnected. She finally calls Paul after some thought, but with no answer. She looks at the Project LEDA photo Amelia gave her as Paul calls back. Sarah picks up only to have Rachel answer, telling Sarah to surrender herself. Two men walk into the diner and sit with Sarah, telling her they're going to take her to Kira. One of them takes Sarah's gun, but the diner guy brings out his own. The other man shoots the diner guy, while the diner guy manages to shoot the guy who stole Sarah's gun. Sarah runs into the bathroom and kicks a hole in the wall, getting away from the man chasing her. Sarah arrives at a gay bar to see a high Felix, who's wearing "interesting" clothes. She leads him away from a group of men to tell him that Rachel took Kira and Mrs. S. Felix then asks about Helena and Sarah tells him she's "gone". Felix tells Sarah they are probably tracking her phone but she answers anyway. Paul is on the other end and Sarah says she'll meet him and to wait for her call. Daniel tells Paul to help Sarah so he can have a reason to kill him. Sarah steals someone's phone and tells Felix to go somewhere. Delphine takes blood from Cosima and they talk about Dyad and how their relationship can be "whatever they want." Cosima tells Delphine to let her do research on her own blood for now. The two embrace. Alison wakes up to a knock on her door and sees Felix who tells her about Kira. Felix asks for a gun and Alison tells him she's trying to get her life back together. Donnie interrupts and Alison tells him she's rehearsing lines for the play she's in. Alison says she has a friend named Ramon who sells unregistered guns. She gives Felix a note to tell Sarah to meet her. Rachel speaks to someone in German when Paul gets a call from Sarah saying "This is how it's going to work." Paul arrives at a bridge and gets a phone from a stranger as Sarah calls it. Sarah asks about Kira's location and Paul tels her Rachel is leaving with Kira on a plane soon. He then tells her about the Dyad party tonight. Rachel's men run up to a girl who appears to be "Sarah" but find a stranger instead, who tells them: "She says 'Up yours!'." Meanwhile the real Sarah gets away. Sarah runs onto a bus and takes a little kid's phone to call Felix and Cosima. Felix and Cosima are getting high while the three of them are trying to come up with a plan to get Kira back. Meanwhile Alison visits Ramone in the supermarket parking lot and gets a gun from him. Delphine visits Leekie while Cosima tries to get her friend to look over her blood again. Delphine tels Leekie she's "invested" and gives him a vile of Cosima's blood with the label "324B21." Meanwhile Alison rehearses for her play and gets the spoils from Aynsley's accident as she now has the lead role. Art watches her before reporting back to Angie who says all they have is loose ends. Suddenly Sarah arrives to meet Alison to get the gun, but Art and Angie intervene and arrest her. Sarah tells Angie someone took Kira as they all arrive at the diner where Sarah was attacked. Art puts Sarah in the car after she says they don't have enough evidence to arrest her. Leekie practices his speech for the Dyad party when Rachel walks in. Rachel says she needs his office for a presentation and then tells Paul they are leaving for Taiwan Tuesday. Paul leaves and Leekie asks if Rachel really took Kira. She brushes it off and tells him they'll recover Sarah. Angie walks into the diner while Sarah talks to Art. They have evidence of a possible witness, the person drinking the tea (Sarah). Art wants Sarah to tell him everything but Angie comes back and lets Sarah go hesitantly. Sarah arrives at Felix's and Cosima helps them come up with a plan. Ramone shows up and gives them a flower bouquet with the gun inside. When Ramone sees Sarah and Cosima, he exclaims "Whoa." Sarah looks indifferent while Cosima just grins and waves. They call Alison on video chat and they all continue to brainstorm. Alison tells them she's arriving at Sarah's Stubs at 9PM and hangs up. Sarah suddenly comes up with a plan but says Alison isn't going to like it. Paul gets a call from Sarah but Daniel picks up and takes Sarah's instructions. Alison arrives at Sarah's Stubs when two suited men attack her and throw her in the car with Daniel after a short scuffle. Daniel realizes it was a trick and lets Alison go. Sarah arrives at Dyad dressed up like Cosima and Delphine finds her. They share an awkward kiss before Leekie walks up to "Cosima." She says she'll work for him on a few conditions and then hugs him and takes his swipe card. Delphine figures out it's Sarah and she tells her where Rachel is. Leekie begins his speech as Sarah sneaks into his office to see Rachel in a conference with the men from Taiwan. After Paul ushers the men out, Sarah confronts Rachel. Rachel reveals she actually doesn't have Kira and that she just wanted Sarah. Sarah attacks Rachel, whispering that she doesn't own them. As Paul walks back in, Sarah knocks out Rachel then hits Paul. He lets her go and says he'll make up a story. Sarah arrives at Art's apartment and he lets her in. They talk about who took Kira and Art tells her it was Helena's people, the Proletheans. He then asks her to tell him everything and she reluctantly does so. Helena stumbles into the hospital, telling the woman at the desk her sister shot her as she falls to the ground. Doctors crowd around her as the man from the diner walks up to them, when the camera shows us the Prolethean symbol on his belt. We then see someone brushing Kira's hair, seating her on a bed, and then eerily taking a picture of her as the episode ends. Credits Starring *Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Helena/Rachel Duncan *Dylan Bruce as Paul Dierden *Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins *Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell *Evelyne Brochu as Delphine Cormier *Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler (credit only) Guest Starring *Matt Frewer as Dr. Adlous Leekie *Skyler Wexler as Kira *Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix *Inga Cadranel as Angela Deangelis *Ari Millen as Mark *Matthew Bennett as Daniel Rosen *Kathryn Alexandre as Tatiana Maslany's Acting Double Cast *Josh Vokey as Scott *Alex Ozerov as Ramon *Terra Hazelton as Sarah Stubbs *Alex Karzis as Alexander *Anika Johnson as Pianist *Barbara Johnston as Kelsey *Kent Sheridan as Conrad *Carter Hayden as Paul *Conrad Bergschneider as Line Cook *Brian Bisson as Damon *Jeff Ho as Boy *Joshua Teixeira as Skate Punk *Christina Notto as Skater Girl *Joseph Pierre as Detective Grigson *Carlos Diaz as Detective Diaz *Brendan Heard as Game Boy *Dale Yim as Interpreter *Dwight Ireland as Security Guard *Sarah Evans as Admitting Nurse *Allison Wilson-Forbes as Trauma Nurse *John Nelles as Dialogue Coach *Micah Barnes as Vocal Coach Title and Background * This title was taken from a quote in Part III of Bacon's Plan of the Work, published in 1620. Music All songs for the episodes have been verified by TuneFind(A reliable source)http://www.tunefind.com/show/orphan-black/season-1/14740%7CSource *"Snowbird" by Anne Murray *"Previously on Orphan Black" by Trevor Yuile *"Theme from Orphan Black" by Two Fingers *"Helena's Melody" by Trevor Yuile Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes